Just the Beginning
by thislittlespark
Summary: A New Years Eve Drabble. Blaine should be excited for Rachel's New Years Eve Extravaganza but he's struggling to think of anything but what the New Year will bring.


**AN: Just a little drabble I wrote on New Years and didn't post. For anyone that reads What I Really Want - a new chapter is on its way, I only have one more scene to write. Sorry about the wait - my life has been a little psychotic. **

"Are you sure I can't convince you to wear the blue tie instead?" Kurt asked, checking his third outfit choice in the full-length mirror for the millionth time.

"Of course you can convince me," Blaine smiled fondly at him from where he was sitting at the desk, already dressed and ready to go. "But this will be the fourth time you have changed which bow tie I am wearing since I got here, and before that we had this conversation twice over the phone. I only brought four options over with me, so you're running out of colors to choose from."

Kurt sighed and scurried back over to his walk in robe, flicking through shirts and clearly struggling to settle on the perfect outfit for Rachel's New Years Eve Extravaganza.

Even as the weight in Blaine's stomach that had been there all day continued to spread through his body, making his heart feel like lead, he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends antics. These were the moments Blaine loved to share with Kurt the most. These were the things he loved most about him, the little quirks, how much time and effort and attention he put into his appearance. And in turn into Blaine's appearance, making sure they matched in subtle ways that weren't overtly obnoxious or cheesy, but just something little that they would know about and enjoy together.

"Hey," Kurt's soft and concerned voice broke through, as he reentered the room and hurried over to kneel in front of Blaine's chair, taking his hands in his own. Blaine didn't even notice he had tears in his eyes until Kurt was gently wiping a lone drop from his cheek. "What's wrong? It's New Years Eve, this night is supposed to be special."

"It will be," he murmured. "I'm just being silly."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a soft kiss, his hands holding Blaine's in a strong grip, as though he knew exactly what he was thinking and just didn't want to ever let go.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was just above a whisper. "We tell each other everything. What's wrong?"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and took a second to compose his thoughts, desperate to not sound immature about what was going through his mind.

"I just can't believe how fast this year has gone, and how much has changed." He forced himself to look Kurt in the eye even though what he was saying terrified him. "So much can change in a year. And soon, you'll graduate and move away and…I don't want things to change. I don't want to lose you. I guess New Years is really highlighting everything that is going to happen this year."

Most people would have instantly started in on the generic comforting and placating upon hearing such a confession. They'd say 'it'll be fine,' 'we'll be together no matter what' and the great fix all 'I love you.' But Kurt Hummel wasn't most people. He sat back on his heels, still holding Blaine's hands, but really thinking over what had been said, so he could respond in his own time with the best possible answer. It was clear he wanted to voice his actual thoughts and feelings on the matter, and that was another thing Blaine loved about Kurt.

"This year has gone fast," Kurt agreed eventually, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on the back of Blaine's hand. "I want to say that June is a long way away, and that we have nothing to worry about, but its actually only six months and we both know they'll probably fly by."

As much as Blaine appreciated Kurt's sincerity, the brutal honesty was cutting through him like a hot knife through butter.

"And I'm not going to pretend like we know for certain that we will make it, or like me leaving isn't going to hurt like hell and be so unbelievably difficult, but I do think we have something special. We found each other in this hellhole, and we have been through so much already. This year is just the beginning of both of us getting out of this place, together." He cupped Blaine's cheek, placing another soft kiss to his lips and wiping away the tears that had continued to fall.

"From now on we can really start planning and actually putting those plans into action. I'll be home for Christmas, and you can come stay with me in New York for New Years. Think about it, this time next year we can be in Times Square, and we can kiss each other at midnight for the whole world to see. And we'll be celebrating the fact that it will be just six short months until you join me for good."

Blaine let his head fall forward onto Kurt's shoulder, turning his face to breathe in the sweet scent of Kurt's neck, smiling against the skin there.

"I'm not going to pretend it's not going to be difficult until then, but we know how hard it is going to be and that's why we can make it, because we can be realistic about this." Kurt spoke even softer than before, lightly stroking the soft hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, the only spot he could find that had escaped the confines of hair gel in preparation for the party.

"We're going to enjoy this six months," Kurt said with more confidence. "We're going to win Nationals, together, and make the most of the time we have."

Blaine sat up, looking Kurt in the eye and smiling hesitantly.

"And when I'm gone we can still Skype in the mornings and coordinate our outfits. I know how lost you are without my guidance." Kurt smirked in the way that always had Blaine grinning his biggest grin and pulling him in for a fond kiss.


End file.
